Robot Master
A Robot Master, also known as Super Robot, is a special kind of robot or android from the Mega Man classic series that possesses a very advanced level of artificial intelligence. The Robot Master AI system is credited to Dr. Light. Most, if not all, Robot Masters possess a special weapon. These powers can be gained mainly by Mega Man or Bass after the robot is defeated (so can Mega Man X, see this). Robot Masters can also be grouped into types depending on what elemental nature their power and environment where designed after. Most Robot Masters possess a unique identification code, consisting of a two-letter "series code" followed by one of N, No, or #, then a three-digit "serial number". Not all Robot Masters have a serial number or their serial number has yet to be revealed. List of Robot Masters Robot Masters from the classic series each have a serial number, listed in the format of DRN-000, DRN000, or DRN. 000. Certain series only have two digits (the MWN series, specifically), whereas the rest have three digit serial codes. Those robots created by Dr. Cossack, Dr. Light, or Dr. Wily (or Light and Wily collectively) have different serials, but share the same numbering sequence. Robots created by other people, created for special purposes, or created with special technology have unique serials and are part of different numbering sequences. Below you can find a list of the various Robot Master series from the classic MM series: DRN series The DRN (D'octor '''R'ight 'N'umber) Robot Masters where created by Dr. Light. Dr. Right is Dr. Light's Japanese name, which is occasionally anglicized as "Dr. Wright" in Western localizations. http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man 000-008 (Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up) The Robot Masters in Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up were created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, although they are listed as part of the DRN. series, rather than the DRWN. series. They were reprogrammed by Wily to serve his evil purposes, but after Wily's defeat, Dr. Light manages to fix them and they serve their initial functions: *DRN. 000 Proto Man (Blues), the first Robot Master created (introduced in Mega Man 3 under the pseudonym Break Man). *DRN. 001 Mega/Mega Man (Rock/Rockman), the protagonist. *DRN. 002 Roll *DRN. 003 Cut Man *DRN. 004 Guts Man *DRN. 005 Ice Man *DRN. 006 Bomb Man *DRN. 007 Fire Man *DRN. 008 Elec Man *DRN. ??? Time Man *DRN. ??? Oil Man 065-072 (Mega Man 9) The Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 follow the numbering pattern after Mega Man 8, although they were created by Dr. Light and recruited by Dr. Wily: *DRN. 065 Concrete Man *DRN. 066 Tornado Man *DRN. 067 Splash Woman *DRN. 068 Plug Man *DRN. 069 Jewel Man *DRN. 070 Hornet Man *DRN. 071 Magma Man *DRN. 072 Galaxy Man DWN series The DWN ('D'octor 'W'ily 'N'umber) Robot Masters are those created or modified by Dr. Wily: 009-016 (Mega Man 2) *DWN. 009 Metal Man *DWN. 010 Air Man *DWN. 011 Bubble Man *DWN. 012 Quick Man *DWN. 013 Crash Man (Clashman) *DWN. 014 Flash Man *DWN. 015 Heat Man *DWN. 016 Wood Man 017-024 (Mega Man 3) They are also known as DRWN series ('D'octor 'R'ight and 'W'ily 'N'umber) in mangas: *DWN. 017 Needle Man *DWN. 018 Magnet Man *DWN. 019 Gemini Man *DWN. 020 Hard Man *DWN. 021 Top Man *DWN. 022 Snake Man *DWN. 023 Spark Man *DWN. 024 Shadow Man 033-040 (Mega Man 5) *DWN. 033 Gravity Man *DWN. 034 Wave Man *DWN. 035 Stone Man *DWN. 036 Gyro Man *DWN. 037 Star Man *DWN. 038 Charge Man *DWN. 039 Napalm Man *DWN. 040 Crystal Man 041-048 (Mega Man 6) These robots' creators are unknown and come from various countries from around the world. However, they were taken control of by Dr. Wily and are therefore considered by Capcom to be part of the DWN series. However, they are also known as MXN series ([[Mr. X|'M'ister '''X]] N'umber) in mangas: *DWN. 041 Blizzard Man (built in Canada) *DWN. 042 Centaur Man (built in Greece) *DWN. 043 Flame Man (built in Saudi Arabia) *DWN. 044 Knight Man (built in the United Kingdom) *DWN. 045 Plant Man (built in Brazil) *DWN. 046 Tomahawk Man (built in the United States) *DWN. 047 Wind Man (built in China) *DWN. 048 Yamato Man (built in Japan) 049-056 (Mega Man 7) *DWN. 049 Freeze Man *DWN. 050 Junk Man *DWN. 051 Burst Man *DWN. 052 Cloud Man *DWN. 053 Spring Man *DWN. 054 Slash Man *DWN. 055 Shade Man *DWN. 056 Turbo Man 057-064 (Mega Man 8) *DWN. 057 Tengu Man *DWN. 058 Astro Man *DWN. 059 Sword Man *DWN. 060 Clown Man *DWN. 061 Search Man *DWN. 062 Frost Man *DWN. 063 Grenade Man *DWN. 064 Aqua Man Others *NWN. 001: Ra Thor (So far Ra Thor is the only '''N'ew 'W'ily 'N'umbered Robot Master) *DWN∞: Zero (an advanced robot in his own class compared to X, but classified in common terms as a Reploid) DCN series The DCN ('D'octor 'C'ossack 'N'umber) Robot Masters are those created by Dr. Cossack in Mega Man 4. Although these robots were used for Dr. Wily's evil purposes, and are listed as DWN series robots in the games, they are often listed under a DCN serial number due to the manga (although sequenced under the main series numbering pattern): 025-032 (Mega Man 4) *DCN. 025 Bright Man *DCN. 026 Toad Man *DCN. 027 Drill Man *DCN. 028 Pharaoh Man *DCN. 029 Ring Man *DCN. 030 Dust Man *DCN. 031 Dive Man *DCN. 032 Skull Man Mega Man (PC) series These Robot Masters were those who were once normal but joined a rebellion led by the peacekeeping supercomputer CRORQ who had fallen under Dr. Wily's control. These Robot Masters appeared in the DOS games Mega Man and Mega Man III. '''NOTE: They don't have any official serial number, but are known in fandom as the CQN (C'ROR'Q N'umber) series. Mega Man *Sonic Man *Volt Man *Dyna Man Mega Man III *Bit Man *Shark Man *Wave Man *Oil Man *Blade Man *Torch Man DMN series The DMN ('D'i'''M'ension 'N'umber) Robot Masters were those created by R-Shadow, the prototype robot of Quint who traveled from the year 2052 to 2016 with the purpose of destroying Mega Man in Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future: http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Rockman_%26_Forte:_Challenger_from_the_Future#Mega_Man *DMN. 001: Dangan Man *DMN. 002: Konro Man *DMN. 003: Aircon Man *DMN. 004: Komusou Man *DMN. 005: Clock Men *DMN. 006: Compass Man KGN series The KGN ('K'ing 'G'uardian 'N'umber) series are Robot Masters created by King in Mega Man and Bass. King built/recruited six of his own Robot Masters to lead his rebellion, while two Robot Masters from previous battles joined the fray. King was built by Wily, but has his own series of Robot Masters because these robots were built by him. *KGN. 001: Dynamo Man *KGN. 002: Cold Man *KGN. 003: Ground Man *KGN. 004: Pirate Man *KGN. 005: Burner Man *KGN. 006: Magic Man MWN series The MWN ('M'ega'W'''orld '''N'umber) series are the three Robot Masters from the Genesis Unit that appeared only in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, on the Wily Tower. Different from other Robot Masters serial numbers, they only have 2 numbers instead of three. Mega World stands from Mega Man: The Wily Wars' Japanese name: Rockman Mega World. They are based on the characters of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. *MWN. 01 Buster Rod. G *MWN. 02 Mega Water. S *MWN. 03 Hyper Storm. H RKN series The RKN ('R'ockman 'K'iller 'N'umber) series are the Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily specially to kill Mega Man. Rockman is Mega Man's Japanese name. This designation is also known as the Mega Man Hunters in some sources. Quint is not part of the RKN series, but serves an analogous role in Mega Man II. *R-Shadow (Possibly RKN. 000. A prototype robot designed using mid-21st century technology- discarded by Dr. Wily in exchange for Quint) http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Rockman_%26_Forte:_Challenger_from_the_Future#Mega_Man *RKN. 001: Enker *RKN. 002: Punk *RKN. 003: Ballade SRN series The SRN ('S'pace 'R'uler 'N'umber) are the Robot Masters that came from space known as Stardroids. They only appeared in Mega Man V. They have the name of the Solar System planets, although Pluto is no longer an official planet of our Solar System anymore. *Sunstar (Possibly SRN. 000) *SRN. 001: Terra *SRN. 002: Mercury *SRN. 003: Venus *SRN. 004: Mars *SRN. 005: Jupiter *SRN. 006: Saturn *SRN. 007: Uranus *SRN. 008: Pluto *SRN. 009: Neptune SWN series SWN ('S'pecial 'W'ily 'N'umber) are robots designed by Dr. Wily for very special, focused purposes. *SWN. 001: Bass (Forte) *SWN. 002 (?): Treble (Gospel) Unknown/Others Unknown series and number created by Dr. Light: *Time Man and Oil Man were not given a serial number. They are considered as DRN-009 and DRN-010 by fans. *Mega Man X (Rockman X), an advanced robot, the origin of Reploids, of which he is known as by common terms. Unknown series and number created by Dr. Wily: Note: Not all of the Robot Master created by Dr. Wily are from the DWN series (like the RKN series). *???-??? Quint (DRN. 001 if he is Mega Man) *King (considered SWN. 003 by fans, as he was designed to test and possibly replace Bass as well to destroy Mega Man) *The four Dark Men *Doc Robot *Mega Man? - An imposter of Mega Man featured in Mega Man Powered Up. *Various Copy Robots *Fake Man (Possibly DWN. 073) Unfinished Robot Master: *King II (Mega Man and Bass) Unknown creator, series and number: *Sunstar (considered SRN. 000 by fans) *Duo *Chest *Report *Plum Rockman Strategy Rockman Strategy was officially licensed by Capcom to Taiwanese company Dreams Come True and was released for the PC on October 29, 2001. However, they did not specify any model numbers for the new Robot Masters that they introduced in their game: *Fan *Aries *Taurus *Gemini *Cancer *Leo *Virgo *Libra *Scorpio *Sagittarius *Capricorn *Aquarius *Pisces *Luna *Apollo Robot Masters in other media '''Captain N: The Game Master: *Garbage Man Megaman (Comic Book miniseries): *Barrage Man *Express Man *Multi Man Rockman Megamix manga: *Buildman *Judge-Man Support Units Support units (it's unknown if they should or not be considered Robot Masters, as they have high intelligence levels): Dr. Light: *Rush *Eddie *Tango *Auto (Rightot) Dr. Cossack: *Beat Dr. Wily: *Reggae *Treble *Sakugarne Video All Robot Masters from Mega Man 1 - 9 U349Oarcg5g See also *Reploids, a advanced type of Robot Masters. *NetNavi *Robot Masters listed by alphabetic order *Robot Masters listed by their serial numbers. *Robot Masters listed by game appearances *Robot Masters listed by design Category:Characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Classic bosses